Shadow of Vongola
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: -Karena Seperti Yang Orang-Orang Katakan, Dimana Ada Cahaya, Disana Selalu Ada Bayangan, Karena Kedua-nya Tidak Akan Bisa Dipisahkan Apapun...Bahkan Tidak Dipungkiri, Menjadi Bayangan Pengganti Sang Langit Vongola Adalah Tugas Yang Tak Bisa Dilepaskan Olehnya...Update Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of Vongola**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey~Minna-san~! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Watashi no namae wa Shirokawa Hazuki desu! Hazu for short! Bentar, kenapa bahasa jadi gado-gado nih? /disambit/ kali ini, saya akan membawakan cerita pertama saya di fandom KHR! Plot-nya bakal di twist dan ada tambahan satu karakter alias OC! Gak, gak bakalan main-setrum(?) kok, ntar bakal ada yang dibedain, tapi tetep aja sorotan utama cerita ini adalah para Vongola Tenth Generation (ato calon Neo Vongola Primo). Without further rant from me, here's the first chapter of Shadow of Vongola!

* * *

**-Chapter 1: There's An Existence Even In the Dark-**

* * *

**Eight Years Ago…**

**Italy**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seorang pria yang sudah cukup tua tampak tengah duduk di depan meja kerja miliknya dengan ekspresi serius. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja dengan kedua mata tertutup. Ia sangat resah akan sesuatu, nampak dari keningnya yang sedari tadi terus saja dikerutkannya.

Timoteo – atau lebih di kenal sebagai seorang Boss mafia terkuat dengan gelar Vongola Nono (Ninth Generation) – merasakan ada sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal yang dapat mengancam Vongola – mafia Famiglia yang saat ini dipimpinnya.

Lalu, kenapa ia merasa resah meski hal yang ia khawatirkan itu sama sekali tidak mengancam Family-nya? Vongola Nono bukanlah pemimpin Vongola seperti Vongola Secondo (Second Generation) yang haus kekuasaan.

Kalau dibandingkan, Nono lebih mirip Vongola Primo (First Generation) yang mendirikan dan mewujudkan Vongola sebagai semacam grup relawan. Vongola Primo tidak hanya menunjukkan rasa simpati dan empati-nya terhadap keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya, namun juga pada orang lain yang sangat asing baginya bahkan pada Famiglia lain, begitu juga dengan Nono.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan segera menimpa sebuah Famiglia kecil yang beraliansi dengan Vongola. Sebuah famiglia yang bahkan tidak bisa menawarkan apapun pada Vongola namun sang Vongola Nono menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka: Blue Rose Famiglia.

Famiglia ini di bentuk beberapa tahun yang lalu dan mulai aktif setelah markas mereka selesai di bangun beberapa bulan kemudian. Namun, karena pengaruh-nya yang kecil, Blue Rose Famiglia dianggap sebagai Famiglia biasa yang sama sekali tidak diperhitungkan.

Meski begitu, Vongola Nono sangat tahu apa yang ada di balik selubung Famiglia itu. Rata-rata anggota Famiglia itu adalah Assasin dengan tingkat eksistensi yang hampir bisa di deteksi oleh para pemilik Api jenis Mist, Sun, dan – tentu saja – Sky. Selain itu? Mereka hanya bisa di deteksi oleh kemampuan para keturunan Vongola – Hyper Intitution.

Apabila kalian menebak bahwa rata-rata anggota Famiglia itu pemilik Api jenis Mist – jenis api yang bersifat 'menyembunyikan kebenaran di balik kepalsuan, dan kepalsuan di balik kebenaran' – maka itu patut di maklumi. Namun, hal itu tidak benar.

Blue Rose Famiglia memiliki Api yang identik dengan mereka – jenis Api ke-8 yang di anggap menghilang setelah kisah ini benar-benar sudah di mulai.

Meski begitu, mereka bukanlah sekelompok pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membunuh korbannya di tengah malam di saat terlelap. Mereka menggunakan kemampuan mereka ini untuk mencuri sesuatu dari para pemimpin korup…dan membagikannya kepada orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Terdengar seperti Robin Hood modern bukan?

Tapi, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Nono menerima kabar dari Blue Rose bahwa salah satu anggota mereka di temukan tewas. Dari informasi yang di dapatkannya dari korban yang selamat, mereka di serang oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Mist Guardian Shimon Famiglia.

Tentu ini membuat Nono mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa, Shimon Famiglia yang selalu saja tenang, mulai berubah menjadi brutal? Dan dari situlah rasa resah Nono dimulai. Sebelumnya, Nono sudah meminta Mist dan Storm Guardian-nya, Croquant dan Coyote, untuk melihat keadaan famiglia itu, namun sampai saat ini tidak satupun dari mereka kembali…

…atau setidaknya seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Hyper Intitution Nono aktif dan semenit kemudian Mist Guardian-nya tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

"Bagaimana, Croquant?" tanya sang Vongola Nono, sementara si Mist Guardian berjalan mendekati meja Nono. Ia merogoh kantong jas-nya kemudian mengeluarkan sehelai kain yang nampak menghitam dengan gambar mawar biru di atasnya.

Vongola Nono hanya bisa memijat keningnya. ia seharusnya lebih cepat bertindak saat Hyper Intitution-nya aktif. Ia benar-benar sudah terlalu tua untuk mengemban tugasnya sebagai Vongola Nono. Nampaknya, ia harus segera mencari pengganti Vongola.

Sekali lagi, Timoteo menatap serius Mist Guardian-nya itu.

"Lalu, apakah ada yang selamat?"

"Aku menemukan seorang anak kecil disana, tapi aku tidak yakin dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Blue Rose," jawab Croquant dengan nada ragu. Timoteo mengerutkan keningnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Antarkan aku padanya,"

* * *

**Few Moments Later…**

**Vongola Underground Prison**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Croquant menuntun Timoteo hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di penjara bawah tanah Vongola. Baru saja Timoteo memasuki ruangan itu, ia bisa mendengar kegaduhan dari bagian dalam penjara itu dan sekali lagi Hyper Intitution-nya aktif dengan sendirinya.

Ia terus berjalan dengan Croquant yang memimpin jalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah sel tahanan. Di depan sel itu terlihat sosok Storm Guardian Nono, Coyote Nougat. Melihat kedatangan Nono, Coyote agak membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

Nono menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari penghormatan Storm Guardian-nya kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada apa – atau lebih tepatnya siapa – yang ada di dalam sel tahanan itu.

Disana, di dalam gelapnya sel tahanan bawah tanah Vongola, tampak seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahunan, rambut berwarna hitam gelap dengan beberapa helai diantaranya berwarna cobalt-blue dan sepasang mata merah yang seakan bercahaya dalam gelap, sedang menggeram liar dan memberontak di dalam sel itu layaknya hewan.

Anak kecil itu – dia laki-laki – tampak diikat dengan beberapa rantai untuk menahan pergerakan tubuhnya – yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa anak itu memberontak seperti itu. Sesekali gemerincing rantai penahan tubuhnya dapat terdengar saat ia berusaha melepaskan rantai itu.

Dengan sekali pandang saja, Timoteo mengenal anak ini. Anak laki-laki yang saat ini berada dalam sel tahanan Vongola itu adalah anak yang selalu mengikuti Boss Blue Rose Famiglia kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kami menemukannya di dekat mayat Zen – Boss Blue Rose – dan ia juga menyerang kami saat kami bermaksud memindahkan mayatnya. Aku tidak yakin apakah dia ini dari Blue Rose atau – "

"Ya, dia dari Blue Rose," ucap Timoteo memotong perkataan Coyote. Timoteo mendekati sel tahanan itu sambil merogoh saku jas miliknya.

"Dia selalu berada di dekat Zen, dia adalah bayangan Boss Blue Rose," ucap Timoteo, kali ini ia sudah ada di dalam sel tahanan itu, mendekati anak laki-laki berperilaku liar itu. Timoteo kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Choker dari saku jas-nya dan kemudian mengalirkan Sky Flame-nya ke dalam benda tersebut.

Anak itu menatap tajam Timoteo sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya, ia bahkan tambah berontak saat Vongola Nono itu mendekatkan Chokker tadi ke lehernya. Namun, belum sempat ia menggeram kepada Vongola Nono, ia terdiam saat ia melihat Timoteo tersenyum padanya.

"Dan sekarang dia adalah tanggung jawab kita sebagai sekutu Blue Rose. Kita akan mendidik dia dengan baik agar kelak…ia akan menjadi Shadow Guardian pertama untuk generasi baru Vongola, dan mewujudkan mimpi Vongola Primo bersama generasi baru itu,"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Choker tadi sudah terpasang erat di leher anak laki-laki itu. Merasakan hangatnya sifat keselarasan dari Flame Sky yang ada dalam Choker itu, ia berhenti memberontak dan sebagai gantinya anak itu jatuh pingsan sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Saat ia pingsan dan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, sebuah kalung nampak terjuntai keluar dari baju anak itu. Sebuah kalung seperti yang dimiliki oleh para anggota militer: kalung dengan dua lempeng besi sebagai mata kalungnya yang di atasnya terukir informasi tentang si pemilik kalung, tidak lupa simbol mawar biru tercetak jelas disana.

Dan, nama yang tertulis di kalung itu adalah…Akira Kageyama.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**A/N:** Se-le-sai! Akhirnya! Mohon komentarnya Minna-san! Sebenarnya saya pengen masukin cerita ini dengan bahasa inggris, tapi mengingat Spelling dan Grammar saya yang buruk, (See The Chapter Title?) jadinya saya putuskan untuk memasukkannya ke fandom Indo aja (saya bahkan gak yakin, tulisan Chokker itu beneran kayak gitu gak yah?) akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of Vongola**

* * *

**Hazu:** Ya-halo~! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Hazu! Well, ternyata chapter satu dari SoV menerima lumayan banyak komentar positif, jadi saya memutuskan untuk memulai Chapter yang baru! Sebelum masuk ke cerita, ayo kita ke RRC!

* * *

**Review Replies Corner (RRC)!:**

**YuraHira:** Hontou ni? Wah, gak nyangka cerita ini bisa bagus juga *nangis gaje* *kemudian disambit* Hm…alasan mengapa saya ngasih nama-nya jadi Blue Rose Famiglia? Ntar saya PM aja dah, takut nge-spoiler saya disini :3 Oh ya? Sama yah? Well…apakah ini takdir? *disambit* Gomen ne, Yu-chan, saya gak tahu kalau ide saya mirip dengan cerita kamu, tapi tenang aja, gak bakalan mirip kok *acung jempol* akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mereview cerita ini, selamat membaca~

**Hikage Natsuhimiko:** Jawaban atas pertanyaan anda bakal ke jawab disini, Natsu-san. Tenang aja *grin* selamat membaca yah

**VandQ:** Yup, sesuai dengan Summary-nya, tugas Shadow Guardian adalah…Spoiler Alert! Ahahaha, tenang aja, Akira pasti bakal ngebantu Tsuna. Memangnya siapa yang bakal tega membuat OC-nya menjadi musuh si Good-Tuna? akhir kata, selamat membaca yah~

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Mafia Tenth Boss!?-**

* * *

**Sisilia, Italy**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kota Sisilia, Itali. Sebuah tempat yang benar-benar indah, karena meskipun bernama 'Kota Sisilia', tempat ini lebih mendekati kriteria sebuah desa: bangunan-bangunan tua yang terdiri dari batu alam, letak kotanya yang dekat dengan pegunungan, hingga udaranya yang benar-benar dingin membuat nuansa Kota Sisilia seperti desa pada umumnya.

Namun, di balik semua keindahan itu, Kota ini juga memiliki sisi gelapnya. Dengan banyaknya mafia yang berdomisili disana, bisa dikatakan terkadang kota Sisilia menjadi kota yang paling suram dan paling berbahaya.

Para pencopet yang berkeliaran dengan leluasa, para pengedar obat-obatan terlarang yang menjajakan dagangan mereka di gang-gang sempit, dan pemabuk nampak bahkan di siang hari. Lagipula, yang namanya Cahaya, pasti gak bakal jauh-jauh amat dengan yang namanya Kegelapan. Bila ada sisi positif, maka juga ada sisi negatif-nya. Seperti itulah kota Sisilia ini.

Dan saat ini, kota itu kedatangan seorang hitman nomor satu dunia, diikuti dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 15 tahunan, berjalan menuju sebuah bar di ujung sebuah jalan kota Sisilia. Tiap orang yang melihat Hitman itu langsung pucat pasi dan sesaat mereka seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Hitman itu memasuki bar yang memang menjadi tujuan awalnya dan berdiri di depan sekumpulan orang berjas hitam dengan tampang sangar, bahkan beberapa diantaranya memiliki bekas luka yang cukup besar di wajah mereka.

"Reborn," gumam salah satu pria berjas tadi saat menyadari keberadaan sang Hitman kelas dunia itu tanpa memandang langsung orang yang dimaksud. Reborn – hitman itu – nampak sangat tenang, tidak terilhat terintimidasi oleh suasana bar itu. Seekor bunglon tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas Fedora-nya. Pria tadi mengangkat gelasnya yang setengah terisi dengan Wine sambil memperhatikan pantulan bayangan Reborn pada gelas itu.

"Jadi, pak tua itu sudah memilih rupanya. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan lain selain 'itu' kalau sampai Nono menyewamu. Jadi, kali ini Roma, Venice?" tanya pria berjas lainnya, melirik sedikit Reborn melalui bahunya.

"Jepang," jawab Reborn singkat. Semua pria berjas disitu nampak kaget setelah mendengar jawaban Reborn.

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan..?" gumam salah satu dari mereka dengan nada agak ragu. Reborn mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukan perjalanan yang panjang setelah ini," ucap Reborn. Tiba-tiba saja, dari belakangnya muncul seorang pemabuk yang sempat berpapasan dengan Reborn dijalan tadi, salah satu tangannya terangkat tinggi sambil menggenggam sebuah belati.

Belum sempat orang itu menikam Reborn, sang Hitman itu sudah terlebih dahulu menodongkan sebuah Pistol berwarna hijau tepat di depan wajah pria itu. Dengan seringai kebanggaannya, ia berkata:

"Ini bukan mainan lho, mau kubuktikan?"

Orang itu masih saja menatap sengit Reborn, matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keraguan untuk menikam Reborn saat itu juga. Tapi niatnya itu tertahan saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya dari belakang dan sebuah suara yang cukup feminin terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Anoo…bisa kau jauhkan belati itu, kumohon?"

Kalau dikatakan ia ketakutan, pria ini sudah melampaui dengan apa yang kita sebut dengan rasa takut saat ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang berdiri di belakangnya, dengan sebuah pisau bergerigi siap menggorok leher pria itu yang akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

Orang-orang berjas tadi juga nampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan anak itu, padahal sebenarnya anak itu sudah sedari tadi mengikuti Reborn.

"Akira, sudah kukatakan bahwa kalau kau ingin mengintimidasi seseorang, jangan dengan membuat mereka terkejut," ucap Reborn sambil menarik sedikit ujung Fedora-nya hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

Sedangkan orang yang sedang ia nasehati, hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup sembari memutar pisau-nya beberapa kali sebelum ia kembali menyarungkannya pada tempatnya.

Ia memiliki rambut hitam spiky yang agak di ponytail, sebuah choker hitam nampak menyembul keluar dari kerah baju-nya, memakai baju kemeja putih panjang dan hoodie hitam berlogo Vongola di bagian punggungnya dan terdapat crest Varia di bagian dada kirinya, ia juga nampak mengenakan celana hitam panjang dengan beberapa saku yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan senjata. Ia memiliki wajah yang cukup feminin, padahal aslinya dia ini anak laki-laki.

"Ahahaha, tapi, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengagetkannya," jawab Akira dengan nada gugup. Reborn nampak menyeringai di balik Fedora-nya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Hawa keberadaanmu itu lebih tipis dari udara," ucap Reborn blak-blakan, sementara Akira hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempat, tapi dengan segera berlari dengan gerakan slow motion ke pojokan.

"EKSISTENSIKU MASIH JELAAAAS!" ujar Akira dalam Slow Motion Mode-nya.

Melihat kelakuan kedua orang ini, membuat para pria berjas yang ada disitu sweatdrop dan mulai merasa kasihan dengan penerus Vongola yang akan dilatih orang ini. Reborn kemudian berbalik dan berhadapan dengan para pria berjas tadi.

"Ehem…baiklah, saat menjalankan tugas ini, aku mungkin akan menjalin kerja sama dengan kalian, jadi ingatlah status-ku untuk saat ini. Aku adalah Turtori – maksudku Tutoring Hitman, Reborn (_Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn_)," ucapnya sembari keluar dari bar itu.

* * *

**Namimori, Japan**

**05.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kali ini, mari kita lihat belahan dunia bagian yang lainnya. Hitman itu – bersama dengan akira – yang awalnya berada di Sisilia, saat ini sudah sampai di Jepang, tepatnya di sebuah kota bernama Namimori. Bagaimana ia bisa secepat itu sampai di Jepang dari Italia, hanya para Vongola yang tahu. Ia sampai pagi-pagi benar di Namimori dengan sebuah bus.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dari terminal bus yang ia tumpangi tadi, ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan plat bertuliskan "Sawada" di depan sebuah rumah. Mengeluarkan seringai kebanggaannya, Hitman itu memasukan secarik kertas ke dalam kotak pos rumah itu.

"Fase satu dimulai," gumamnya.

Dari arah kirinya, nampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berlari dengan sebuah senyum melekat di wajahnya, salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah pemukul baseball yang ia sandangkan di bahunya. dan saat laki-laki itu melewati rumah dengan plat nama "Sawada" tadi, Hitman itu hilang bersama pengikutnya, seakan-akan mereka dari awal memang tidak ada disitu.

Tak lama, pintu kediaman Sawada terbuka dan seorang ibu rumah tangga (serius? Muda amat keliatannya!) keluar sambil meregangkan badannya. Namanya adalah Sawada Nana.

"Benar-benar pagi yang indah!" gumamnya. Ia kemudian memeriksa isi kotak pos-nya yang berisi sebuah koran dan sebuah pamflet. Ia mengambil pamflet itu lebih dulu kemudian membaca isinya. Tak lama, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ini cocok sekali buat Tsu-kun," ucapnya riang kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kediamannya, tidak lupa membawa serta koran pagi dan pamflet yang ia temukan di dalam kotak pos miliknya.

* * *

**Sawada's Residence**

**06.45 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Setelah memeriksa kotak surat, Sawada Nana kali ini mengerjakan tugas keramat para ibu rumah tangga setiap pagi: membuat sarapan. Tapi, sejak dia mulai menghidupkan kompornya hingga seluruh menu sarapannya sudah hampir selesai semua, tidak ada satupun penghuni kediaman Sawada yang nampak menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

Hal ini karena dua alasan. Satu, saat ini kediaman Sawada hanya di huni oleh Sawada Nana dan juga putra-nya seorang, sementara sang Suami – katanya – pergi bisnis penggalian di luar negeri, entah penggalian apa, Sawada Nana tidak pernah tahu.

Alasan kedua adalah…

"Tsuna! Tsu-kun! Ayo bangun, ntar kamu telat lagi lho!"

…anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga Sawada itu masih molor di tempat tidurnya. Hayo ngaku, siapa Reader dan Author disini yang masih kaya' gitu waktu pagi~?

Setelah Nana memanggil nama anaknya beberapa kali dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban sedikitpun, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamar Tsuna.

Setelah Nana membuka pintu kamar putranya, ia melihat kamar anaknya yang penuh…sampah. Baju dan celana jeans yang sudah digunakan hari sebelumnya tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Bahkan manga-manga milik putra-nya sudah tercecer dimana-mana. Bahkan, kapal para pejuang Viking lebih rapi ketimbang kamar putranya ini. Well, tapi gak beda 11-12 ama kamar Author lah -.-a.

"Seperti biasa, selalu berantakan," ucap Nana sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara putra-nya masih anteng-anteng aja tidur ampe iler udah nurunin mulutnya kaya' mata air pegunungan. Setelah berjuang melewati tumpukan sampah di kamar anaknya – emang seberapa banyak sih sampahnya? – Nana akhirnya sampai di samping tempat tidur putranya itu.

"Tsu-kun, ntar telat lho, ayo bangun," ucap Nana lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak putranya – mulai sini, kita panggil dia Tsuna. Sementara Tsuna? Boro-boro bangun, tidurnya makin lelap.

"Huh, tiap pagi selalu saja begini," gumam Nana agak geram sambil bercacak pinggang. Tiba-tiba, Nana melihat sesuatu dari sudut matanya. Sehelai kertas yang menyembul keluar dari sebuah laci meja belajar anaknya.

Dituntun oleh rasa penasaran, ia menarik keluar kertas itu dan mendapati…hasil test bahasa Itali anaknya dengan nilai 15, ditulis dengan tinta merah. Tebal. Dan ukuran font nilai-nya sekitar 48 kalo pake Times New Roman. Gak, becanda kok, but you got the point, right?

Tapi, bukannya marah seperti kebanyakan ibu, Nana malah menghela napas dan tersenyum simpatik melihat hasil test anaknya sambil berkata. Tersenyum simpatik. Tersenyum SIMPATIK. Haduh Tsuna, memang sudah berapa kali sih kamu dapet nilai rendah sampe-sampe ibunda merespon demikian?

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jiwa jahil Nana bangkit dan ia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membangunkan putranya. Berdeham beberapa kali, Nana mulai menaikan sedikit suaranya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa mendapat nilai 15, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Mungkin karena suara ibunya yang hampir mirip dengan guru matematikanya, atau memang dari sananya dia itu orangnya kagetan, Tsuna spontan terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya Sensei!...uh…apa?"

Akhirnya, karakter utama cerita ini – Sawada Tsunayoshi – bangun dari tidurnya. Awalnya, kedua matanya masih rada-rada ngantuk, kaya' lampu 5 watt. Tapi setelah menyadari benda apa yang tengah di pegang ibunya, matanya langsung kebuka lebar banget.

"Ah! Darimana ibu mendapatkan itu?!" ujarnya sambil berusaha merebut kembali hasil test yang saat ini dipegang ibunya. Tapi, entah karena di Chapter 1 ini dia memang masih bego atau apa, dia nggak memperhitungkan jarak ibunya dengan tempat tidurnya, jadi pas dia mau ngerebut tuh kertas, dia malah nyungsep dengan wajah duluan.

KRIK…KRIK…KRIK

"Nggak sakit kok," gumam Tsuna pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam, walau sebenarnya dagu-nya itu sakit pake banget. Ibunya Cuma mengangguk mengerti – beliau juga ikutan diem ngeliat kelakuan anaknya – kemudian menunjukkan lagi hasil testnya tepat di depan mukanya.

"Oh iya! Test!...bentar, test apaan nih?" ucap Tsuna bingung. Sejak kapan sekolahnya ada mata pelajaran bahasa Itali, coba? Tapi, ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar respon anaknya.

"Gak peduli kamu bilangnya apa, pokoknya mulai hari ini ibu akan memanggilkan guru privat buatmu," ucap ibunya sambil menunjukkan sebuah selebaran. Tsuna mengerutkan keningnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ibu…gak salah ibu kasih liat itu ke aku?"

Nana memasang wajah bingung dan melihat isi selebaran itu.

* * *

**Pengeluaran Bulan Ini:**

**Pakaian:** xxxxxx yen

**Salon:** xxxxxxx yen

**Total:** xxxxxxx yen

* * *

Dengan segera, Nana menyembunyikan kertas itu.

"Salah kertas. Anggap kamu gak pernah liat, ya?" ucap ibunya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pamflet, tidak lupa tersenyum 'manis' kearah Tsuna yang sudah sweatdrop. Pantas uang jajanku berkurang belakangan ini, pikir Tsuna.

Tsuna menatap pamflet itu dan membaca isinya.

Bersedia Menerima Murid Macam Apapun! Apakah Kau Selalu Bangun Terlambat? Apakah Nilau Bahasa Itali-mu 15? Apakah Kamu Seorang Dame-Tsuna? Apakah Kamu – By Any Chance – Bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi? Sediakan Tempat Tinggal dan Makanan, Maka Saya Akan Mendidik Anda Hingga Anda Dapat Menjadi Seorang Pemimpin Yang Gemilang (Layanan Ini Gratis. Gratis. GRATIS. FREE DEH POKOKNYA)

Tsuna memicingkan matanya saat membaca pamflet itu. Dilihat darimana-pun, pamflet ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Terutama penulisnya beberapa kali mengulang kata 'Gratis'. Kalau manga atau Action Figure yang memiliki label dengan tulisan seperti itu sih, Tsuna pasti terima dengan senang hati. Kalau bimbel mah, lain ceritanya.

"Keliatanya ini bo'ongan deh, lagian aku benar-benar gak perlu guru privat," gumam Tsuna, separuh karena gak percaya dengan isi pamflet itu, separuh karena dia emang gak ada niat buat punya guru privat.

'_Terutama karena di sekolahku gak ada mata pelajaran bahasa Itali,'_ tambah Tsuna dalam hati. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Tsuna melirik jam dindingnya dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa…

"WAAA! Aku telat!"

Lu juga udah telat nyadarnya, bro. Tapi baru juga dua langkah dari kamar, kepala Tsuna nongol lagi dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Singkat kata bu, aku gak butuh guru privat. Aku mandi dulu, bu!"

Nah, gini nih, kita kan udah tahu se-Dame apa Tsuna di chapter-chapter awal. Pertanyaan pertama buat KHR fans diluar sana! Apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna saat ia berlari ke lantai bawah untuk mandi? Hint-nya berupa suara, jadi dengar (baca) baik-baik:

"WAAA!" BAK! BUK! DUG! BRUK!

…nah, ada yang bisa tebak? Kalau diantara kalian ada yang jawab: "Tsuna nabrak dinding!"…gak, ngawur lu. Jawaban yang benar…Tsuna di tabrak dinding!...Ok, itu lebih ngaco. Yang bener nih, Tsuna kepeleset dari tangga dan dengan suksesnya mendarat dengan KEPALA terlebih dahulu.

"Um…kamu baik-baik saja?"

Tsuna yang meringis kesakitan segera membuka matanya. Ia terdiam saat kedua matanya menatap balik sepasang mata berwarna hitam dari orang yang berada di depannya. Segera Tsuna bangkit dan mengambil posisi berdiri.

"HIIIIEEE! Ka-kamu siapa?" ujar Tsuna kaget, punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Seumur-umur, baru kali ini kediaman Sawada kedatangan seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengan Tsuna.

"Ah, maaf, namaku Akira Kageyama. Ibu-mu yang memanggilku," jawab anak – yang disinyalir perempuan oleh Tsuna – itu. Tsuna terdiam, namun dalam hatinya ia berteriak gaje.

("Kalo ibu bilang tutornya semanis ini, aku mah gak bakal nolak!")

Tak lama, ibu Tsuna turun dari lantai dua.

"Ara, ara, siapa ini, Tsu-kun? Temanmu?"

Melihat kedatangan ibu Tsuna, Akira langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah menelpon, Nana-san,"

Awalnya ibu Tsuna nampak bingung, namun tak lama setelah Akira menyerahkan pamflet yang sama dengan yang ia temukan pagi ini di dalam kotak pos keluarga Sawada, Nana tersenyum.

"Wah, wah, tidak kusangka tutor-nya ternyata anak perempuan semanis ini," ucap ibu Tsuna tersenyum lebar. Akira nampak dalam JLEB-mode saat ibu Tsuna mengatainya 'anak perempuan' dan diikuti dengan kata 'manis' dalam satu kalimat.

"Anoo…Nana-san, aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki…"

Pertama suasana menjadi hening, kemudian Nana dan Tsuna tertawa mendengar perkataan Akira.

"Hahaha! Lelucon yang lucu, Akira!"

"…"

"Haha…ha…"

"…"

"…kau serius?"

Akira dengan tenangnya mengeluarkan kartu tanda pelajar miliknya, bersama dengan akte lahir miliknya. Tsuna membaca dokumen-dokumen itu perlahan dan dengan segera wajah kecewa tercetak di wajahnya.

Nana mengatup kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi senang.

"Wah ternyata tutor-nya dari sekolah yang sama dengan Tsu-kun ya? Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Nana. Tsuna memicingkan matanya kearah ibunya kemudian kembali kearah Akira. Benar saja, ternyata Akira memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Tapi Akira pasti bakal dikira cewek cross-dresser deh.

"Um…sebenarnya bukan aku gurunya," gumam Akira sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, nampak terlihat gugup. Sekali lagi, kedua anggota keluarga Sawada itu nampak bingung. Akira bergerak ke samping dan menampakan sesosok…bayi…yak, kalian tidak salah baca. Sesosok bayi yang nampaknya sudah berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi.

Bayi yang memakai fedora itu mengangkat sedikit ujung Fedora-nya dan menampakkan keseluruhan wajahnya yang cukup imut itu.

"Ciaossu," ucapnya singkat pada Tsuna. Bayi itu berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

"Jadi, kamu adalah Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Ya, Aku Tsuna,"

Bayi itu menyeringai, bagaimana seorang bayi dapat menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu Tsuna tidak tahu.

"Mulai hari ini, kau dan Akira berada di bawah pengawasanku, jadi camkan itu Dame-Tsuna," ucap bayi itu dengan nada yang terdengar sombong di telinga Tsuna. Tentu saja Tsuna jadi agak kesal.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu!"

"Dari informan lah, yang begitu aja masi nanya,"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanggilku seperti it – ITAAII!"

Tsuna memegangi pipinya yang di tendang oleh bayi itu setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, sementara bayi itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas hitam miliknya.

"Aku Katekyo Hitman Reborn," ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama. Setelah itu, bayi itu menunjuk Akira yang ada di sebelahnya menggunakan jempolnya.

"Dan dia adalah Akira Kageyama, murid baru SMA Namimori mulai hari ini, ah, dia laki-laki,"

Setelah bayi itu – mulai sekarang kita panggil dia Reborn – selesai memperkenalkan dirinya – juga memperkenalkan Akira – suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tapi tak lama ramai kembali saat Nana mulai tertawa kecil bersama Tsuna. Untuk Tsuna, dia tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan becanda kamu! Anak kecil seperti-mu gak mungkin jadi guru pembimbing! Aduh, sakit perutku!" ujar Tsuna yang hampir nge-ROFL, sementara wajah Akira mulai pucat pasi. Masalahnya, secara teknis, Tsuna sudah merendahkan Hitman nomor satu dunia dengan kata-katanya tadi.

Belum sempat diperingati, kepala Tsuna sudah menjadi korban dari kaki Reborn. Dengan wajah terlebih dahulu menyentuh laintai setelah ditendang Reborn. Ouch, that must be hurt.

"Ugh…sekarang kepalaku juga sakit…"

Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Nana? Dia cuman membungkuk dikit trus nanya Tsuna dengan polosnya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Tsu-kun? Kalu gak cepat-cepat, ntar beneran telat lho,"

Dengan segera, Tsuna yang tadinya membungkuk langsung duduk tegak kembali ketika mengingat tujuan awalnya turun (baca: jatuh) ke lantai bawah. Dengan kecepatan pro yang nampaknya karena sudah terlatih dan sangat pengalaman dalam hal terlambat, Tsuna sudah menyelesaikan ritual paginya dan berlari ke sekolah.

* * *

**On The Way…**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di perjalanannya menuju SMA Namimori, Tsuna tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang terjadi pagi ini di rumahnya

"Apa-apaan anak itu, tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku, dan bilang kalau dirinya…um…"

"Hitman…"

"Ah! Benar! Hitman! Bodohnya…HIIIIEEE!" ujar Tsuna kaget saat mendapati bayi aneh yang pagi ini datang kerumahnya saat ini dengan santainya tengah duduk di atas kepalanya. Dan karena ia tidak melihat dimana ia berhenti, ia tanpa sengaja menginjak ekor anjing di salah satu rumah di rute perjalanannya dari rumah ke sekolah. Sialnya lagi, tali pengekang anjing itu juga terlepas.

Apalagi, anjing itu adalah anjing paling mengerikan di komplek itu. Tsuna bahkan memiliki trauma mendalam terhadap anjing itu sejak SMP. Ia bahkan sempat berhenti melalui rute itu. anjing itu adalah…anjing Chihuahua…apakah sudah saya bilang kalau anjing ini nampak menakutkan HANYA bagi Tsuna?

"Gawat, talinya sudah lepas…lagi," ucap Tsuna bersiap-siap lari, namun dia malah terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Meratapi nasibnya, Tsuna bersiap-siap menerima gigitan dari anjing itu…tapi tidak pernah terasa hingga saat ini.

Tsuna kemudian menyadari bahwa Akira saat ini tengah menggaruk perut anjing itu dan mengelus bulunya dengan pelan, membuat Chihuahua itu nampak senang.

"Dasar Dame-Tsuna, nampaknya kau satu-satunya remaja di dunia ini yang takut sama Chihuahua, aku kecewa padamu," ucap Reborn dengan polos, lengkap dengan seringai trademark-nya, sementara Akira memeluk dan mendekatkan Chihuahua itu pada Tsuna.

"Kok kamu takut sih, Tsuna? Lebih mendingan dari pada peliharaan kenalanku yang memelihara anjing jenis Pitbull," tanya Akira sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos. Dan tentu saja Tsuna tidak bisa membalas komentar mereka berdua karena: 1) apa yang dikatakan Reborn nampaknya benar dan, 2) ekspresi Akira – yang masih diragukan jenis gendernya oleh Tsuna – membuatnya tidak sampai hati mengomentarinya.

Tak lama, suara derap kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hoah, Kawaii~!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat sambil berjongkok di depan Reborn. Melihat gadis itu, Tsuna tersenyum dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Ah! Kamu pasti Sasagawa Kyoko-san, benar? Tsuna sering cerita padaku tentangmu! Namaku Akira Kageyama, mulai hari ini kita akan satu sekolah," ujar Akira tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami gadis itu – Kyoko. Dalam hati, Tsuna teriak-teriak: 'Kita baru kenal tadi pagi, woe!'

Kyoko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Reborn ke Akira. Ia kemudian tersenyum kemudian bangkit berdiri sebelum akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan dari Akira.

"Wah, temannya Tsuna ya? Tapi, kenapa pakai seragam cowok?"

Dan sekali lagi, Akira memasuki JLEB-mode.

"Anoo…itu karena aku ini laki-laki,"

Kyoko tertawa pelan.

"Gak mungkin ah! Jelas sekali dari wajahmu kalau kau itu perempuan,"

Dan scene ini diakhiri dengan Akira yang mojok di tiang listrik terdekat, sementara Tsuna sweatdrop melihatnya. Tak lama, seorang gadis lain dengan seragam ala anak sekolah elit mendekat dari belakang Kyoko dengan wajah yang seram. Tsuna jadi kepikiran, dari pagi kok dia ketemu dengan orang yang aneh terus yah? Minus Kyoko sih.

"Anak ini adikmu ya?" tanya perempuan asing itu, sementara Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, itu…dia ini…"

Duh, dilema banget mau ngasih tahu yang sebenarnya. Gak mungkin kan, seorang anak SMA mengaku kalau seorang BAYI adalah guru pembimbingnya? Nope, no sir, not gonna happen. Harga diri yang penting disini men! Tapi untunglah ada Kyoko disitu.

"Dik, kenapa pakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Kyoko. Tsuna diam-diam bernapas lega, lega karena dia tidak perlu bilang kalau bayi ini adalah guru pembimbingnya…

"Karena aku ini mafia," jawab Reborn dengan polos.

…Ok, Tsuna baru mendengar yang satu itu, tapi tentu saja itu tidak benar…iya kan?

"Wah, kerennya!" ujar Kyoko kagum, perempuan asing di belakangnya juga nampak kagum mendengar jawaban Reborn. Well, mungkin ini apa yang disebut orang dengan 'The Perks of Being a Baby-Face' cuman author gak nyangka seharafiah ini.

"Udah ya, aku mau ke sekolah dulu, sampai nanti ya, Mafia-kun," ucap Kyoko sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Tsuna dan Reborn…oh, jangan lupakan juga Akira.

"Aku juga udah mau telat, sampai ketemu lagi ya!" ujar perempuan asing yang tadi ada di belakang Kyoko, sementara Reborn membalas salam mereka dengan kata 'Ciao Ciao' trademark-nya.

Tsuna yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun langsung kaget saat ia merasakan seseorang memukul pundaknya pelan dan mendapati bahwa Akira-lah pelakunya.

"Jadi, cewek tadi itu yang kau sukai ya, Tsuna?" ucap Akira, kedua alis matanya dia naik-turunkan. Wajah Tsuna memerah.

"Ce – Kyoko-chan itu idol di sekolahku. Semua itu bukanlah urusanmu!" ujar Tsuna sambil berjalan menjauhi Reborn dan Akira.

"Sebagai seorang pembimbing, aku harus mengetahui hubunganmu dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu," gumam Reborn dengan ujung Fedora yang menutupi kedua matanya. Tsuna terdiam di tempat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Reborn. Tsuna kemudian mendekati Reborn lagi.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku, anak kecil," ujarnya dengan telunjuk yang mengacung tepat di depan wajah Reborn. Akira langsung pucat – lagi – kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Reborn dengan tenangnya menggenggam tangan Tsuna, kemudian memelintirnya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku ini Hitman," ucapnya sementara Tsuna mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah melepaskan genggamannya dari Tsuna, Reborn langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyoko berlalu tadi.

"Jadi, kau belum menyatakkan perasaanmu pada Sasagawa Kyoko?" tanya Reborn, membuat wajah Tsuna memerah.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu," gumam Tsuna. Reborn kemudian bertanya kembali.

"Memangnya apa yang 'bodoh' dari itu?"

Tsuna terkekeh pelan kemudian menatap langit.

"Itu tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan. Maksudku, Kyoko-chan itu idola sekolah, dia tidak akan pernah memperhatikanku," jawab Tsuna, terdengar nada sedih terselip di dalam kata-katanya. Menyadari ini, giliran Akira yang mulai bicara.

"Nilai ujianmu tidak lebih dari 17,5…dalam olahraga kau juga payah, bahkan lompat balok kau hanya bisa melewati 3 balok…lari sebentar saja udah kecape'an…aku tidak heran kenapa mereka memanggilmu Dame-Tsuna," ucap Akira, kali ini kata-katanya terdengar kuat. Tsuna hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"…Bagaimana kalau kita rubah itu?"

Tsuna nampak kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Akira tersenyum padanya.

"Dan sebagai permulaan, ayo kita mulai buat dirimu menjadi dekat dengan Kyoko, bagaimana?"

Tsuna terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum tidak percaya. Di saat semuanya meragukannya, disini ada seseorang yang mau membantunya untuk melepaskan title-nya sebagai Dame-Tsuna. Tsuna mulai berpikir betapa beruntungnya dirinya…

"Tapi kau harus mati dulu,"

…atau tidak. Tsuna menatap Reborn bingung dan menyadari seekor bunglon sudah ada di tangannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Bunglon itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pistol berwarna hijau dan ditodongkan ke arahnya.

Dan saat itulah kepala Tsuna menjadi sasara sebuah peluru aneh berwarna merah. Sebelum ia terkapar, Tsuna sempat menyesali hal yang tidak sempat dilakukannya semasa hidup…ia tidak sempat menyatakkan perasaannya pada Kyoko-chan.

Saat Tsuna terkapar, tiba-tiba saja keningnya mengeluarkan api dan seluruh tubuhnya bercahaya. Wajahnya yang awalnya tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun seperti mayat, segera berubah seperti seseorang yang benar-benar memiliki sebuah tekad yang bulat.

"REBOOOOOORN!" teriaknya, bersama dengan aksi cloth-strippingnya yang bakal selalu terjadi di chapter-chapter yang akan datang :p.

"AKU AKAN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADA SASAGAWA KYOKO, WITH MY DYING WILL!" ujarnya sambil berlari kearah sekolahnya, diselingi dengan teriakan 'DIMANA KAU SASAGAWA KYOKO!?' yang menggebu-gebu.

Akira memicingkan matanya melihat Tsuna dari kejauhan.

"*whistle* cepat amat yah?"

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Ikuti dia sebagai Shadow Guardian-nya," gumam Reborn sambil menyeringai, kedua matanya tersembunyi oleh bayangan fedora-nya. Akira membungkuk sedikit dan secara tiba-tiba menghilang seakan ia tertelan oleh bayangannya sendiri.

* * *

**Namimori-chuu School Gate**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"HARI INI MAUKAH KAU JALAN BARENG DENGANKU!?" adalah kata-kata Tsuna saat Akira sampai di depan gerbang SMA Namimori. Entah bagaimana, Akira bisa muncul tepat beberapa detik dan beberapa kaki dari Tsuna saat itu.

Akira memperhatikan reaksi Kyoko. Cewek itu terdiam sebentar dan nampaknya melirik boxer biru Tsuna. Reaksi paling wajar? Ya lari lah! Memangnya apa reaksi kalian – terutama para cewek – kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Tsuna namun Cuma memakai Boxer?

Akira hanya bisa facepalm melihat kejadian di depannya. Akira menyadari bahwa api di kening Tsuna mulai mengecil dan seorang Senior nampak akan memukulnya…tunggu dulu…seorang senior akan memukulnya!

Mengingat tugasnya – yang belum bisa saya spoiler untuk saat ini – Akira tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Tsuna tepat saat tinju murid senior itu nyaris mengenai wajah Tsuna. Saat itu, Akira menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah memukul orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pertahanan sangat berbeda dengan kiat bela diri Kendo, Mochida-san?"

Murid senior itu – Mochida-senpai – segera menarik tangannya lagi dengan wajah kaget, terutama karena Akira tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya dan menahan tinjunya. Tepat saat itu, api di kening Tsuna sudah padam.

"cih!" Mochida mendecih kesal kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Tsuna clingukan, kemudian melihat keadaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus kukatakan pas di sekolah?! Dan lagi, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mesum yang hanya mengenakan boxer!" ujarnya sambil memukul-mukul tanah, sementar Akira memberikannya satu stel seragam baru padanya.

"Lagian, kenapa bisa seperti ini sih?" tanya Tsuna sementara ia mulai mengenakan pakaian cadangan yang diberikan Akira.

"Ini karena Dying Will Bullet," jawab Reborn – yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di pagar sekolah SMA Namimori. Reborn menunjukkan sebuah peluru berwarna merah dengan simbol aneh tergambar di peluru itu.

"Jika tertembak peluru ini, maka keinginan seseorang sebelum mati akan ia lakukan. Artinya, penyesalanmu yang paling dalam karena belum sempat kau lakukan akan segera kau jalankan,"

"dan lagi, Dying Will Bullet itu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang ada di dalam dirimu saat diaktifkan," sambung Akira – yang saat ini di kerumuni oleh para murid laki-laki SMA Namimori. Well, bentar lagi juga mereka tahu kalau Akira itu juga laki-laki kok.

Tiba-tiba…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berkerumun disini?"

Semua yang ada disitu (minus Akira dan Reborn) langsung keringat dingin mendengar kata-kata barusan. Mereka yang mengenali suara itu perlahan menolehkan kepala mereka dan melihat seorang ketua Komite Disiplin SMA Namimori…Hibari Kyoya.

"Gawat…Hibari-san dari Komite Disiplin ada disini…" bisik Tsuna sambil menarik tangan Akira untuk menjauh dan berlari menuju kelasnya…khusus Akira, dia pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

**1-A**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Wajah Tsuna memerah. Ia berharap saat ini ada lubang yang muncul di bawah kakinya sehingga ia bisa masuk dan meringkuk disana, ketimbang harus merasakan malu seperti saat ini.

"Dia Cuma pake boxer doang,"

"Dia nembak Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Udah pasti ditolak tuh,"

"Hahaha! Tolol banget!

"OI! Balikin manga HDxD milikku!"

Kata-kata di atas adalah hal-hal yang di dengar Tsuna…yang terakhir sih enggak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi, tapi seperti yang saya bilang: 'Kata-kata di atas adalah hal-hal yang di dengar Tsuna'…problem :3?

'_Mengerikan…apa ini pertanda kiamat?'_ pikir Tsuna dengan lebaynya. Dengan perasaan malu yang ditekan, akhirnya Tsuna berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang paling belakang. Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh gempal menghampirinya.

"Hey Tsuna, Mochida-senpai katanya mau nantang kamu selesai sekolah nanti di gedung olahraga,"

Ok, nampaknya ini benar-benar pertanda kiamat – bagi Tsuna tentunya. Dari gosip yang beredar, katanya Mochida-senpai mau membalas dendam pada Tsuna karena sudah mempermalukan Kyoko. Tsuna hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua mulutnya dengan perasaan kesal bercampur sedih.

'Memangnya aku mau mempermalukan Kyoko? Tapi..Mochida-senpai yang menantangku itu ahli Kendo…apakah aku harus lari saja? Tapi…' pikirnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Tentu kau tidak ada maksud mempermalukan Kyoko, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan itu pada mereka? Kalaupun kau kalah, kau akan kalah secara terhormat,"

Tsuna berbalik dan mendapati Akira tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Mendengar perkataan Akira, Tsuna tersenyum ke arah Akira – dan sebagai catatan, Tsuna tidak memperdulikan teriakan teman sekelasnya terutama yang bergender laki-laki tentang bagaimana bisa ia kenal dengan perempuan semanis Akira…well, tentu saja sekali lagi, Akira pundung di pojokan setelahnya.

* * *

**School Gym**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Gedung olahraga saat ini sudah di penuhi oleh murid-murid yang ingin melihat Tsuna di hajar oleh Mochida-senpai, sementara si penantang saat ini sudah bersiap disana dengan pakaian Kendo lengkap.

"Akulah yang akan menang. Meski kiamat sekalipun, dia tidak akan pernah menang," gumam Mochida-senpai sambil tersenyum narsis. Ia melirik wasit yang akan mengawasi 'pertandingan'-nya.

'Tentu saja wasit pertandingan ini ada di pihak-ku,' pikirnya licik. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap tajam para Juniornya.

"Lama sekali dia datang! Dimana dia?!" ujarnya.

"Kalau Tsuna sih, mungkin dia sudah kabur," jawab salah satu teman sekelas Tsuna, membuat kepercayaan diri Mochida menjadi-jadi.

"Hahaha! Jadi artinya, aku menang tanpa perlawanan! Sungguh, aku ini memang terlalu hebat!" ujarnya dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang sudah berevolusi menjadi kenarsisan. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Dame-Tsuna datang!" ujar seseorang dari kerumunan di dekat pintu masuk ruang olahraga itu. seluruh pandangan mengarah ke sana dan mendapati Tsuna berdiri disana, mengenakan seragam P.E. dengan wajah penuh tekad, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa kakinya saat ini terlihat sedikit gemetaran.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau datang juga, Hentai Yarou…Kukira kau bakal kabur. Nah, bisa kita mulai?"

Tsuna mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Yang tadi pagi itu hanyalah…"

PRIIIIIT! Peluit di tiup, bahkan sebelum Tsuna bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Di balik bayangan di antara kerumunan para murid itu, Akira sudah berniat untuk berlari membantu Tsuna, namun ia di tahan Oleh Reborn. Mau tidak mau, ia menuruti perintah Hitman itu.

"HIIIIIEEEE! A-aku belum memakai baju pelindung!"

"Jangan khawatir, karena kau pemula dalam Kendo, kau dinyatakan menang walau hanya menerima satu poin saja!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mochida berhenti dan mengarahkan ujung pedang kayu-nya ke arah Kyoko.

"Tentu saja, yang menang akan mendapatkan Kyoko,"

Di titik ini, entah kenapa Tsuna merasa dirinya sangat Out Of Character. Tanpa ia sadari, ia merasa ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini dan ia merasa sangat emosi saat mendengar perkataan Mochida.

"Yang menang…akan mendapatkan Kyoko…?" gumam Tsuna pelan. Mochida memandang rendah Tsuna.

"Yeah, dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menang dariku,"

Tsuna terdiam, tangannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat.

"…Memalukan Senpai,"

Mochida kaget.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kau…menganggap Kyoko itu hadiah? kau anggap Kyoko itu apa? Sebuah benda?" gumam Tsuna, namun kali ini agak lebih keras hingga teman-temannya, termasuk Kyoko kaget saat mendengar perkataannya ini. Tsuna yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya mulai mengangkatnya perlahan dan menatap tajam Mochida.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

Di dalam kerumunan, Reborn menyeringai. Ia bersiap menembakkan Dying Will Bullet-nya pada Tsuna sebelum Akira menghentikannya. Dilihatnya Akira tersenyum sambil memandang Tsuna. Reborn menurunkan bagian depan Fedoranya hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

"Biar aku saja," gumam Akira.

"Terserah kau lah," jawab Reborn.

Akira tersenyum kemudian berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga itu. Saat tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, ia menutup kedua matanya beberapa saat. Setelah beberapa saat menutup matanya, Akira membukanya kembali dan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah itu bersinar.

"Cambio Forma," gumamnya dan tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi bayangan. Bayangan itu masuk kembali ke ruang olahraga dan memasuki bayangan Tsuna. Tsuna tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

("_Tsuna, kau bisa dengar aku?_")

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya kemudian berusaha mencari sosok laki-laki imut yang di temuinya tadi pagi.

("_Aku ada dalam bayanganmu,_") ujar Akira saat mengetahui bahwa Tsuna sedang mencarinya. Tsuna tentu saja kaget, namun entah kenapa teriakannya terasa tertahan dari dalam.

("_Aku akan membantumu dalam pertandingan ini dengan menggerakkan tubuhmu jika diperlukan. Selebihnya, serahkan semua pada refleks tubuhmu yang meningkat untuk saat ini. Jadi, mari kita buat dia terkejut,_")

Meski agak kebingungan, Tsuna mengangguk.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto Takeshi – pemain baseball top sekolahnya juga idola para perempuan di SMA Namimori – melemparkan sebuah pedang kayu padanya. Baru saja Tsuna menangkap benda itu, Mochida sudah berlari untuk menyerangnya lagi.

("_Baiklah, mari kita kagetkan dia,_") gumam Akira, menggerakkan tangan Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna menggenggam pedang kayu yang ia dapatkan tadi dengan posisi Horizontal. Tidak sampai disitu, Tsuna langsung mengibaskan pedang kayunya dan membuat Mochida termundur.

Teman-teman Tsuna kagum melihat gerakan Tsuna, sedangkan Mochida benar-benar kalap. Sekali lagi ia menyerang Tsuna dan sekali lagi pula, Tsuna berhasil menahannya dan mendorong mundur Mochida.

("_Mari kita selesaikan ini,_") gumam Akira, membuat Tsuna menggenggam pedang kayu itu dengan erat.

Mochida berlari kearah Tsuna dengan pedang kayunya terangkat ke atas, namun dengan cepat Tsuna membungkuk dan mengayunkan pedang kayu-nya dari bawah ke atas, mengenai tangan Mochida-senpai yang juga menggenggam pedang kayu, dan membuat pedang kayu itu terlempar jauh. Mochida yang kaget hanya bisa terduduk saat ujung pedang kayu Tsuna mengenai kepalanya dengan pelan.

Semua yang ada disitu terdiam, namun dengan segera teriakan memenuhi ruang olahraga itu.

"Dia menang! Dame-Tsuna menang!"

"Kau lihat bagaimana serangan terakhirnya tadi!?"

"Sungguh, kukira dia bakal kalah ataupun menyerah,"

Tsuna sendiri, saat itu bahkan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa menang. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid-murid yang meneriakinya ucapan. Namun, mungkin karena masih emosi, ternyata setelah di jatuhkan tadi Mochida segera memungut pedang kayunya dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Tsuna. Tsuna yang tidak siap tentu saja akan mengalami cedera kepala kalau saja…

TAK!

"Ayolah, Mochida-san, menyerang musuh yang sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk melawanmu? Seberapa rendah sih harga dirimu itu?"

…Akira tidak muncul tepat waktu dan menahan pedang kayu Mochida dengan pedang kayu yang tadinya di genggam Tsuna. Mochida sekali lagi nampak terkejut dan ia kembali terduduk dengan tatapan horror.

"Sawada-kun,"

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Sasagawa Kyoko yang berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Untuk suatu alasan, wajahnya nampak berwarna kemerahan saat ini.

"K-Kyoko-chan," ucap Tsuna tergagap. Kyoko memain-mainkan beberapa helai rambutnya dan nampak sekali berusaha agar matanya tidak menatap langsung mata Tsuna.

"Um…yang tadi pagi itu…aku minta maaf yah? Aku cuman kaget tadi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi berantem dengan Mochida-senpai, jadi sekali lagi maaf yah?" ujar Kyoko sembari membungkukkan badannya. Tsuna jadi salting.

"E-enggak kok! I-itu, sebenarnya itu juga salahku! Maaf kalau tiba-tiba mengatakkan hal itu pada Kyoko-chan!" kali ini giliran Tsuna yang membungkuk, bungkuknya nyaris 360 derajat malah.

Kyoko tertawa kecil melihat Tsuna.

"Tapi, tadi Sawada-kun benar-benar keren lho, rasanya kamu jadi seperti orang lain!" ucap Kyoko sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Tsuna blushing. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyoko nampak ragu-ragu akan sesuatu.

"Um…boleh tidak, aku memanggilmu Tsuna-kun?" tanya Kyoko membuat Tsuna membeku seketika. Namun dengan segera Tsuna memasang wajah senyumnya sambil menjawab permintaan Kyoko.

"Ah! Tentu saja, Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Outside the Gym**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seorang murid laki-laki berambut perak nampak berdiri di depan pintu ruang olahraga itu. ia mengkerutkan keningnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya sambil menatap Tsuan dengan kebencian.

"Jadi dia, kandidat Boss ke-10 Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

**Later, After School**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"HIEEEEEE?! Aku ini kandidat Boss ke-10 keluarga mafia Vongola?!" ujar Tsuna saat ia berbicara dengan Reborn juga Akira malam itu.

"Yah, aku datang kemari karena aku ditugaskan untuk melatihmu menjadi seorang Boss yang baik, ini perintah langsung dari Boss ke-9 Vongola," jawab Reborn enteng. Tsuna menggebrak meja belajarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti hal ini! Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku akan langsung menerima kenyataan seperti itu?!"

Akira mengeluarkan sebuah gambar sederhana pohon keluarga Vongola.

"Boss pertama Vongola Family pensiun dan pindah ke Jepang, dia adalah kakek dari kakek kakek kakeknya kakek buyutmu," jelas Akira sambil tersenyum polos.

"Dengan kata lain, kamu memiliki darah Vongola, jadi kau adalah kandidat legal penerus Vongola yang selanjutnya," sambung Reborn yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mengenakan piyama dan dengan seenaknya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Tsuna.

"Aku gak pernah dengar ini…Oi! Kenapa kau tidur di kasurku!" ujar Tsuna yang berjalan mendekati Reborn namun di tarik kembali oleh Akira. Tsuna melempar tatapan bingung pada Akira yang kemudian menunjuk sebuah senar yang terhubung dengan beberapa granat di sekitar kasur Tsuna.

"Kapan dia – !?"

Yah…hari-hari biasa Tsuna, akhirnya akan berbeda ke depannya.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: gilaaaa! Tangan pegel cuy! Ampe 5k+! anyway, seperti yang saya janjikan, cerita ini gak bakal terlalu ngikutin canon, jadi jangan heran ya kalau jalan ceritanya ada yang beda~ anyway, Skill Akira itu masih belum ada nama, dan saya gak tahu mau kasih nama apa? Apakah ada yang berminat mengusulkan nama buat Skill Akira? Kalau ada satu atau dua ide, silahkan coret-coret di tempat luas di bagian Review yah~ akhir kata, Jaa ne~


End file.
